Daddys Little Girl
by Craze
Summary: Its about hermione and her now down and depressing life.Her dad is abusive adn she hates it she deals with her pain by hurting herself and she changes to a whole new person(not good at summarys)
1. chapter 1

Daddys Little Girl...  
  
By,Ashley Kendrien,all rights reserved  
  
Hermione sat up in her room,scribling down yet another note to Ron.  
  
Dearest Ron,  
  
Hello,Yet again my mother and father are it. Ever since he lost his job this family seems to fall more and more apart. Mum wants to go live in the US. What a new change that would be. I dont know if there is a school there for kinds like us. Even if,I know I would dred each and everyday of it without you and everyone else. You are always here to help me back up. Well last nite dad broke another glass in my room. I guess he was on a winning streak becuase he decided to take some swings at my desk. He knocked over that picture you sent to me in the black and silver frame. Of me you Harry,Ginny,Fred,George,and the gang. I screamed so loud. He broke the glass and it shatterd into my rug. Im still vacuming some up. But non the less the picture is fine. My screaming had an effect on him. Through the fog of blur from to many drinks. He saw me and gave me a dead stare. Oh Ron it was so frightning. He took a step near me and he orderd me to get up. I stumbled back off my bed and back steped to my wall. I attempted to open my window. But he came at me. And hit me straight in the face ,and hard as a rock. Thats the last thing I remember before everything went black and I awoke to find myself in the luandry room with some more bruses to add to my collection. I felt for my head and blood was there. Mostly caked over. So I knew I had been knocked out a while ago. And that it might be safe to tip toe back to my room.  
  
I managed the way up,and saw my father had gone to sleep. So I went to the bathroom to clean off first. I washed the blood away to find a nice sized scrape. I washed it out with disinfective,and put a small band aid on it ,just for the nite. I put a small amount of blush on becuase I hated seeing myself like this. Then I went to bed. My father made me go get the paper this morning for we do not get it deliverd on the weekends. I was on myway back and I got some looks but decided to just shrug them off. And now im here writing to you. Why do they have to be like this? I just whish it would all go back to the way it used to be. And not only with my family. With you to Ron....I miss you dearly,but I know it was for the best and we were ment to be on a strict friendly level.  
  
Love you....friendly love...  
  
Your Friend...  
  
Hermione  
  
She folded the parchment and placed it tied up on her desk. She would have to wait till noon if she whished to contact the owl service.She wentdown stairs to get a simple glass of Pepsi. She took out the glass and got an odd feeling. She poured her drink and looked into the living room where her father sat reading the paper.She took a sip and asked her father"Anything worth reading in the paper?"Even tho she knew the answer.She mouthed it with him as he said"Same old same old,a new death here and there a car crash,and a new comic,"Zits" is a good read this morning."It was what she asked.and he answered,everyday for about a year or so.It was one of those thing that just happens.She walked off to teh stairs and went to lift her cup for a sip.And then she saw it.It was one of the cups her father had last niteShe shiverd as she rememberd what happend that nite. Yet rememberd a new deatail of it.Her father was dragging her to the luandry room,saying"Here,clean some clothing,be usefull."He picked up a picture of her and him when she was about 5.They were playing in the leaves the had just raked into a pile,which was all a mess again after this picture.He siled but then threw it down on the washer."Why arent you my little angel anymore!"He screamed at her almost passed out body laying there on the floor.  
  
She thought about that day and had a fast flash back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was running out in the leaves. She laughed and said in a high voice"WEAVES!!WEAVES!!" as she jumped around.He father came up behind her and hugged her"DADDY!WEAVES!"she exclaimed .He picked her up and spun her around and sat her on his knee.Yeah hunnie.Leaves.There was a short silence where they looked around and thought.Then he said "I love you" and she answered him back"I wove you du daddy!"and grined face wide.He held her tight and said"Your my little girl..."then pused and said" And always will be.."Then there was a flash and the picture was taken.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She dropped her cup but cought it in time to save it from to breaking.But it still spilt around."Damn..."  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Hey!How did you all like it so far?Sorry for any grammer mistakes I wrote it fast.Well I hope you all liked it,if so please review =D If you wanna tell me anything you liked about it or what i should mabe write about in a new chapter then..you can review too!=DWell heck how bout you all just review =D hehe  
  
-Craze- 


	2. chapter 2

Daddy's Little Girl  
  
By Ashley Kendrien  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn"..  
  
-  
  
Hermione walked to a nearby closet and pulled out a small face towel.She bent down at the stairs to clean up her soda.She rubbed the towel there for at least a min.And said:"Good enough"  
  
She picked her glass up and made her way up the rest of the stairs.As she made it to her own room there was blood on her door."Great" she muttered under her breath."I'll clean it later"She thought.She walked into her room and thought it was in pretty good shape compared to what you would have thought it would look like.She fell face first on her bed.She turned on her side and spotted the letter to ron still there."Oh no!I forgot to mail it out!!"She almost screamed.She jumped out of bed and was on her way running out of her room when she slapped her self in the head."This is going to Ron,A wizard.Not to my Aunt by mail!"She turned about and opened her draw.She rummaged threw it looking for a piece of paper."Where are you?!"She soon got angry and dumped her draw on her bed."There you are!"She almost attacked the little paper,but just picked it up and ran to her closet.The Paper read  
  
"Owl press"  
  
"Don't have an owl of you own? Don'tt freak! We have one for you!  
  
Just look at the times the owls go out and before that certain time call in and tell you address and an owl will come and pick up your package,letter,or other mail sent object."  
  
Times  
  
4AM-5AM  
  
8AM-9AM  
  
12PM-1PM  
  
4PM-5PM  
  
8PM-9PM  
  
12AM-1AM  
  
*To contact us please hold this card in front of you and say"Owl owl come and get this letter so I wont forget"**  
  
"Ok..simple enough I guess"Hermione said.She made sure it was just before12 and she held the card infront of her."Owl owl come and get this letter so i wont forget?.."  
  
POOF!  
  
Soon a blue misty cloud appearedd in front of her and it swirled around.Then a women's face appeared in the blur.  
  
"Hello!How may I help you Miss?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"UH?!Why im afraid I don't understand"  
  
"M-May i please have an owl to arrive at 15 brunswick road?"Hermione said as she slowly got over her shock.  
  
"Certainly!Just leave you town and country"  
  
"England,Ricomrea"(i know..its not real..lol)  
  
"Thank you!Please hold"After the women's floating head said this her head went spinning and music burst out.  
  
"SHHHH!"hermione said as she swung at it.But only went out the other side.She was worried her father would come up and make a mess.  
  
"You owl will arrive at you dorr promptly at 12:27!Thank you for you service"  
  
"My service?..you mean your service?"Hermione stated as the mist became bright white and faded away.  
  
Hermione walked out of her closet and peeked down the hall to make sure her father was not on his way up to her room.After she was sure he wasn't she placed the paper and the rest of her things back in the draw.  
  
She made her way down stairs with the letter to ron in hand.She walked out side without anyone noticing and she sat on her stoop waiting till the owl would arrive.As she waited she moved the letter around in her hand.And she thought about what was.Her and Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had been walking about school grounds one day.Some fresh air would be nice.She sat down on a log off by the lake and picked a dandelion up.She blew the seeds into the air,but she wasn't the only one doing so.She turned her head and Ron was behind her.Smiling that big side wards smirk.He Picked her up by her waist and swung her around.  
  
"Now why would a fine young girl like you be out on the grounds all alone?"he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Nothing more but awaiting a dear friend"She said with a grin  
  
"Oh and who would this friend be,certainly no one of manners,for they seem to be late"  
  
"But they aren't,they have arrived not long ago"  
  
"Could that friend maybe be me?"  
  
"Of course,who else?"she said as she turned around and kissed him."No more fancy talk Mr...,it doesn't suit you so well."She laughed  
  
"Ah,I see how it is,for now ill talk like a redneck!"He said as he let go of her and grabbed the end of his robes like suspenders.He walked around like he had a bad back itch and said a tad loud"Well howdy y'allll!!Chicken liver sure is good!!"  
  
Hermione laughed and pushed him onto the grass"Oh shut up Ronald Weasly"She said as she layed her head on his chest and looked at the clouds fade and the sun go down...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She laughed as she thought about that day,but was soon interrupted by a screeching owl hastily pecking at her ankle  
  
"Ok ok!Calm yourself!Here"She handed the owl the letter.  
  
"HOOT-HOOT!"  
  
"What?Oh!Money?"She took out a dime from her pocket"All i have his muggel money"The owl took it and placed it behind its wing.  
  
"Wait!"Hermione said.She picked a flower from the garden and placed it in the owls beck."Thank you for you service" she said and watched the bird fly away"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you guys think about the new chapter?I know its not what you would have thought but its just simply her sending out her letter.I hope you guys still liked it non the less.Well please review!=D  
  
-Craze 


End file.
